


Redheads ease anxiety.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [10]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Comfort, Ethan calms him down, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Based on the 20 vs 1 video (Harry edition.)“-Harry, it would be polite of you to at least say goodbye to the ladies and thank them for filming with us. I still need to inform them about what happened behind the scenes-”Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach increase tenfold and he felt desperation grapple at his thoughts, couldn't Josh see him shaking his head.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Series: Sidemen stories. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Redheads ease anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowiesoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/gifts).



> Hey guys! 
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety and panic attacks. 
> 
> I put some emphasis on Harry being very paranoid and anxious for the purpose of the story. I'm not a very anxious person so if you believe I missed the mark in my portrayal in anyway, you can always lemme know and I'll fix er. 
> 
> Written for one of my favourites on this site; hope you enjoy love! :)

Harry was certain he had never looked at Josh with such disdain before this moment; a wave of dread washing over him at the idea Zerka spoke of. 

He shook his head furiously, feeling an uncomfortable flush flourish across his chest; making the excessive amount of sweat collecting on his skin increase even further. 

_ He had done enough. He had done  _ **_everything_ ** _ they asked during the interviews.  _

“-Harry, it would be polite of you to at least say goodbye to the ladies and thank them for filming with us. I still need to inform them about what happened behind the scenes-” 

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach increase tenfold and he felt desperation grapple at his thoughts, couldn't Josh see him shaking his head. 

_ Why wasn't he listening? _

Another voice emerged, interrupting his spiral of nervous thoughts. Jj. 

“That video was a madness but absolute jokes, most of the ladies were sound so I’m sure they’ll find it funny.” 

_ What if they didn't?  _

They probably thought he was crazy and weird. What if they were out there right now laughing with each other about him?

What if they thought that he was actually like that-until this point they probably did-not a chance he could go out there till they cleared out; he physically couldn't. 

His stomach was churning and he was so uncomfortably warm. 

Where was Vik, he needed-

“Cmon Harry, it’ll only take a minute.” Simon urged, placing a gentle hand on his back. 

Harry felt himself physically recoil, jumping back. 

“No!” He shouted at Simon, his frustration and fear lacing in his tone. Simon's eyes shot open in surprise and he took a step back with a hurt expression. 

Harry felt his mouth go completely dry, oh fuck. He didn't mean to yell at Simon-

His breathing caught in his throat,  _ why did he keep messing everything up?  _ He felt tears well in his eyes as he desperately tried to breathe in some oxygen. 

_ He couldn't think straight. He couldn't breathe. What the hell was going on? _

“Harry, hey, hey, hey, it's okay Bog; focus on me.” Lewis felt himself spin so he was facing the sound of the voice. 

_ Ethan.  _

His breathing was coming out in uneven and uncontrollable stutters and his heart in sporadic beats. 

“Hey, it's okay. I’m right here, okay? Lets try and take a deep breath together.” Ethan told him softly, now standing in front of Lewis; blocking his vision from the others. 

He felt himself nod. Right, right, right, he needed to calm down. 

Taking a deep breath in with his friend-forcing oxygen into his system-and then breathing back out. 

“Good, breathe in and back out.” Ethan told him. His words mimicking Harry's exact actions. With their breaths  synchronising Ethan gave him a soft smile before continuing his exaggerated breaths in and out.

“I know what it's like, it's very nerve wracking innit? You did good, I’m proud of you.” Ethan encouraged, trying to calm down Harry's mind with positive affirmations. 

Harry felt a little tension leave him at the words as he continued taking deep steadying breaths. 

Ethan turned his body slightly to speak with the others. 

“You lot can go wrap things up, Lasses have been waiting a good chunk of time; I’ll stay with Harry.” 

He watched a few of them nod and then watched as they all trailed out of the room in silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Lewis whispered when just himself and Ethan remained. Payne shook his head as he guided Harry by the wrist to sit down on the couch in front of the monitors that previously showed Harry…..and well, 20 women.

Maybe not the best choice of seating but Behz quickly distracted his thoughts. 

Pulling Harry so he was snug beside him, Lewis felt himself insticuatevly relax. 

“Thanks Behz.” He told the other softly, letting himself relax against the couch; he was exhausted from today. 

Ethan hummed gently from beside him before speaking. 

“Of course Bog, I am actually really proud of you for doing this today.” 

Harry felt his cheeks flush for an entirely different reason than earlier, looking at Payne he gave him a content smile. 

Ethan returned it and Harry felt himself lean in, feeling such a strong pull with his friend in this moment. 

He felt the red head's hand come up to cup his cheek before their mouths met in a gentle and tentative kiss. 

Harry let himself melt into the kiss as they explored each other's mouths. 

When they pulled back Lewis felt a million questions rush to his mind-

“Relax Bog, I can hear your brain running a mile a minute; we will figure out the implications later.” 

Harry was certain Ethan would always be able to calm him down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it turned out to your liking loudwalls!


End file.
